1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to steering of antenna beams.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often desirable to steer an antenna beam over a given area for radar and other applications. This is typically accomplished with a two-axis gimbal to mechanically rotate the antenna or by electronically changing the phases of elements in a phased array antenna. Additional methods, such as using two rotatable lenses that are independently controlled, have also been used. Hybrid mechanical and electronic implementations have also been developed.
The present invention provides a novel mechanism when cost and/or the amount of physical space available for the antenna are a concern.